


Never promised you a rose garden

by Charena



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Feiertage, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Satire
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Der Valentinstag bringt einiges an Wirrungen und Irrungen mit sich...





	Never promised you a rose garden

Titel: Never promised you a rose garden  
Serie: Star Trek – TOS  
Autor: Lady Charena / Feb. 2003  
Charaktere: Jim Kirk, Spock, Leonard McCoy und weitere Mitglieder der Crew (lasst euch überraschen...)  
Rating: gen, Humor, Feiertage  
Worte: 3685  
Beta: T‘Len

Summe: Der Valentinstag bringt einiges an Wirrungen und Irrungen mit sich... 

Disclaimer: Star Trek gehört Paramount/Viacom. Bei dieser Story handelt sich um nicht-kommerzielle Fanfiction, es wird keine Verletzung von Urheberrechten beabsichtigt. 

Antwort auf die Februarchallenge

 

Never promised you a rose garden  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

„Was ist heute nur los mit dir, Pille?“, fragte Jim Kirk seinen Bordarzt. „Träumst du noch?“

„Was?“ Leonard McCoy blickte ihn über den Rand seines Kaffeebechers verwirrt an. „Wovon redest du eigentlich?“

„Der Captain spielt auf Ihre geistige Abwesenheit an, Doktor McCoy“, warf Spock hilfreich ein. Er hatte sein Frühstück bereits beendet und wartete nun geduldig auf seine Kameraden.

Der Arzt warf einen misstrauischen Blick auf den Vulkanier. Hatte da nicht ein Hauch von Spott in der trockenen Stimme mitgeschwungen? Vermutlich nicht, entschied er. „Ich habe nur einen Moment über etwas nachgedacht“, sagte er. „Ist das ein Verbrechen?“

Kirk zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schon gut. Was gibt es denn so wichtiges?“

„Heute ist irgend ein wichtiger Tag. Ich habe mich vom Computer daran erinnern lassen, nur leider habe nicht eingespeichert, um was es geht. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, es war wirklich wichtig.“ Der Arzt kratzte sich am Kopf.

Sein Captain grinste. „Du wirst doch wohl nicht alt und vergesslich werden“, spottete er gutmütig. 

„Sehr witzig“, entgegnete McCoy säuerlich. „Warte nur, bis es dir auch passiert.“

„Mir, ich...“

„Nach dem alten Erdkalender ist heute der Valentinstag“, warf Spock leise ein, bevor die beiden sich in die Haare geraten konnten. 

„Valentinstag?“, fragte Kirk.

„Valentinstag!“, sagte McCoy. „Aber das war’s nicht, nein.“

Der Vulkanier hob eine Augenbraue. „Wenn Sie nicht wissen, woran Sie sich zu erinnern versuchen – wie können Sie dann wissen, dass es nicht der Valentinstag ist?“

„Wenn ich wüsste, an was ich mich erinnern sollte, dann müsste ich nicht versuchen, mich daran zu erinnern“, gab der Arzt zurück. „Ich weiß es eben.“ 

„Sie wissen, dass es nicht das ist, was Sie nicht wissen?“, fragte der Vulkanier, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

McCoy starrte ihn verblüfft an. Versuchte Spock mit diesen Spitzfindigkeiten etwa, witzig zu sein? Leider fiel ihm keine schlagfertige Antwort ein – geschweige denn eine Antwort überhaupt. „Äh... woher kennen Sie eigentlich den Valentinstag?“, wechselte er das Thema. „Das ist ein sehr alter irdischer Brauch, an den sich heute nicht mehr viele Menschen erinnern.“

Der Vulkanier zögerte einen Moment, verschränkte dann die Finger ineinander. „Meine Mutter hat sehr großen Wert darauf gelegt, dass ich mich mit der Vergangenheit und den Traditionen und Gebräuchen der Erde befasse, um meinem irdischen Erbe gerecht zu werden. Im Zuge meiner Studien bin ich auf diverse Fest- und Feiertage gestoßen, die zum größten Teil mit dem Aussetzen des alten Kalenders in Vergessenheit gerieten.“

„Spock – bitte keine Vorlesung so früh am Morgen“, bat Kirk. „Sagen Sie uns einfach, was es mit diesem Tag auf sich hat. Ich erinnere mich nur vage, mal etwas darüber gelesen zu haben.“

Einen Moment lang trübten sich Spocks Augen, als würde er in seinem Gedächtnis rasch die Kapitel überfliegen und das Wichtigste zusammenfassen. Als er dann sprach, klang es eher, als würde er daraus zitieren. „Dieser Tag beruht auf einer alten Legende. Vor einigen hundert Jahren – ein genaueres Datum scheint nicht bekannt zu sein...“ Die Missbilligung des Vulkaniers ob dieser Ungenauigkeit schwang an dieser Stelle deutlich hörbar in seiner ruhigen Stimme mit. „...lebte offenbar ein Priester oder Mönch – die Quellen sind hier unterschiedlicher Auffassung – der heimlich Trauungen vornahm. Sein Name war Valentin und er wurde offenbar am 14. Februar – nach altem Erdkalender – hingerichtete. Er galt lange Zeit als eine Art Schutzpatron für Verliebte und die Menschen machten sich an diesem Tag kleine Geschenke wie Blumen – in der Regel Rosen - Briefe oder ähnliches.“ 

„Sie erstaunen mich immer wieder, Spock“, meinte Kirk trocken. 

„Warum gerade Rosen?“, mischte sich McCoy ein. „Sie hätten sich doch zum Beispiel auch Gemüse schenken können?“ Er grinste. „Viel praktischer.“

Spock nahm den Scherz des Arztes jedoch ernst und versuchte sich an einer Erklärung. „Darüber existieren mehrere Theorien – die am häufigsten aufgeführte besagt, dass Valentin einen großen Garten hatte und die Ehepaare nach der Trauung mit Blumen daraus beschenkte. Es gibt allerdings auch andere, die besagen, dass es eine Marketingidee der Industrie im 20. Jahrhundert war, um den Verkauf von Blumen anzuregen. Und Rosen galten als besonders romantisch.“

„Ts, ts, ts.“ Kopfschüttelnd lehnte McCoy sich zurück. „Auf was für Ideen die Menschen damals kamen...“ Dann seufzte er. „Aber jetzt weiß ich immer noch nicht...“ Er unterbrach sich, als er Kirks spöttisches Grinsen sah und zeigte ihm die Zähne. Lach‘ du nur...

Spock erhob sich. „Ich schlage vor, dass Sie diese Diskussion auf später verschieben, meine Herren. Der Captain und ich müssen auf die Brücke.“ Er nahm sein Tablett hoch.

„Was sehen Sie mich so vorwurfsvoll an, Spock?“, beklagte sich McCoy. „Ich drehe in der Krankenstation auch nicht nur Däumchen.“

Kirk ging rasch dazwischen. „Jetzt fangt bloß nicht an zu streiten...“ Er schnappte sich sein Tablett und scheuchte den Arzt damit lachend vor sich her. Spock folgte weitaus würdevoller.

Am Nebentisch hatte ein kleines Grüppchen Damen interessiert die Ohren gespitzt und auf Spocks Erläuterungen gelauscht. Sobald jedoch ihre kommandierenden Offiziere die Messe verlassen hatten, stoben sie in plötzlicher Eile hastig auseinander.

 

* * *

 

Der Tag war wenig ereignisreich verlaufen und so war Captain Kirk nicht gerade überschwänglichster Laune, als er in seine Kabine ging. Offen gesagt hatte er sich ziemlich gelangweilt. Der Abend, an dem er sich mit McCoy und Scotty zum Pokern verabredet hatte, versprach da zumindest etwas abwechslungsreicher zu werden. Vielleicht konnte er auch Spock überreden mitzukommen – ihn amüsierten die trockenen Bemerkungen des Vulkaniers über das unlogische, menschliche Verhalten bei Gesellschaftsspielen.

Doch zuvor wartete auf seinem Schreibtisch noch einiges an Arbeit auf ihn. Er hatte Janice angewiesen, einige Unterlagen für seinen monatlichen Bericht ans Hauptquartier zusammen zu stellen. Diese mussten jetzt durchgesehen werden. Ohne große Lust schob er den Stapel an Disks näher zum seinem Terminal – worauf der natürlich prompt umkippte und die Disks auf den Boden flatterten. Kirk fluchte, als er sie aufsammelte. Jetzt musste er sie auch noch sortieren! 

Zwischen den Datenträgern geriet ihm ein Stück Papier in die Hände. Verblüfft legte Kirk die Disks ab und betrachtete das säuberlich gefaltete Quadrat aus Papier genauer. Wer verwendete das denn heute noch? Es war ziemlich unpraktisch und konnte nur einmal benutzt werden. Doch musste er zugeben, dass das Papier sich angenehmer anfühlte, als der üblicherweise verwendete Kunststoff. Er fuhr mit dem Finger an der Kante entlang und faltete es auf. Mit gerunzelter Stirn las er die knappe, in schönen, altmodischen Buchstaben geschriebene Nachricht. Dann blickte er auf und sah die rote Rose auf dem Schreibtisch – sie war ihm zuvor völlig entgangen, da sie halb hinter dem Monitor verborgen lag.

 

* * *

 

Etwa zur gleichen Zeit öffnete Spock sein Fach in der Sporthalle, um sich für seine tägliche Übungsstunde umzukleiden. Auf seiner Kleidung lag ein gefaltetes, weißes Papierquadrat und eine rote Rose. Verwundert nahm er die Blume heraus und betrachtete sie. Sie war ganz frisch und duftete schwach, konnte also noch nicht sehr lange dort liegen. Seine Mutter züchtete mit Leidenschaft Rosen, sie hätte ihm bestimmt mehr darüber sagen können. Doch aus welchem Grund befand sie sich in seinem Fach. Er legte sie zurück und zog das Papierquadrat heraus. Als er es aufgefaltet hatte und die wenigen Worte las, flogen beide Augenbrauen fast bis zum Haaransatz hoch.

 

* * *

 

McCoy war unter der Dusche, als er das Interkom hörte. Fluchend drehte er sie ab und eilte in seine Kabine. Nichts, das Gerät war wieder verstummt. Verärgert hieb er auf den Knopf, der eine Verbindung zur Krankenstation herstellte. „Chris, warst du das eben?“, fragte er, als sich seine Oberschwester meldete. Christine Chapel verneinte kurz angebunden. McCoy hatte die Krankenschwester den ganzen Tag nicht zu Gesicht bekommen, da er die relative Ruhe in der Krankenstation dazu genutzt hatte, in einem der Labors an einer Versuchsreihe zu arbeiten und war erstaunt über ihren gekränkten Tonfall. Hmh, wer wusste, was sie wieder hatte. 

Verwundert schaltete McCoy das Gerät ab. Nun, wer immer das gewesen sein mochte, würde sich bestimmt wieder melden. Und Chris sich wieder beruhigen. Kein Grund, sich Sorgen zu machen.

Er wandte sich ab, um wieder unter die Dusche zu gehen, als er aus den Augenwinkeln etwas Rotes auf dem Tisch liegen sah. Neugierig ging er hin. Eine Rose und ein gefaltetes Stück Papier? Was sollte das denn? Seine Stirn legte sich in nachdenkliche Falten, als er die Nachricht las.

 

* * *

 

Captain Kirk nannte Hikaru Sulu ob seiner Besonnenheit und Reaktionsschnelle gerne den besten Steuermann der Flotte. Doch im Moment war von keiner dieser beiden Eigenschaften etwas zu bemerken. Fassungslos und mit offenem Mund stand er im dem kleinen, botanischen Garten – allgemein nur „der Park“ genannt, den die Enterprise ihr eigen nennen durfte, vor dem geplünderten Stolz seiner Rosenzucht. Der Stock (eine Sorte, die auf der Erde fast ausgestorben war - Sulu hatte Monate gebraucht, um dieses Exemplar aufzutreiben) hatte erst vor kurzem vier wundervolle Blüten getrieben. Drei davon waren verschwunden. Stöhnend ließ Sulu sich ins das kurze, aber herrlich weiche denebianische Gras fallen. 

Im tiefsten Innersten hegte Sulu eine große botanische Leidenschaft. Und diese hatte ihn dazu gebracht, dass er einen beträchtlichen Teil seiner Freizeit damit verbrachte, sich um die Pflanzen zu kümmern. Oft zum Leidwesen der sich an Bord befindlichen Botaniker, da Sulu von so manchem Landurlaub oder Forschungsausflug neue Exemplare mitbrachte, um sie in die bereits heimische Pflanzenwelt zu integrieren. Nicht immer gelang das, wie im Falle einer namenlosen, efeuähnlichen, winzigen Rankpflanze, die Sulu in einem Raumdock erstanden hatte und die sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit über den halben Raum ausbreitete. Das schlimmste aber waren die Teller-großen Blüten, die erbärmlich stanken. Obwohl die Luft ständig gefiltert und gereinigt wurde, roch es noch Tage später äußerst unangenehm.   
Besonders stolz aber war Sulu auf eine kleine Rosenzucht, die er sich in mühevoller Arbeit zugelegt hatte. Er liebte es, sich um die Pflanzen zu kümmern und dabei seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen – denn außer den dort arbeitenden Botanikern kam kaum jemand hierher. Vielleicht ab und an jemand aus der Crew, den das Heimweh nach der Erde oder die Sehnsucht nach einer Abwechslung von Kunststoff und Stahl plagte. Und natürlich fand sich auch manchmal ein Pärchen zu einem romantischen Tête-à-tête. Aber die meiste Zeit hatte Sulu den Park für sich alleine, da es genügend andere Möglichkeiten zur Freizeitgestaltung an Bord gab.

Langsam erholte er sich von seinem Schock und begann zu überlegen. Er hatte nur seinen Freunden von den blühenden Rosen erzählt, es war also nicht allgemein bekannt. Aber eigentlich wollte er weder Scotty, Uhura, noch Christine, Pavel oder Janice beschuldigen, seine Blumen gestohlen zu haben. Sonst war niemand in dem kleinen Gemeinschaftsraum gewesen, in dem sie sich am Vorabend zusammengefunden hatten, um schon mal im Voraus Christines Geburtstag zu feiern. Die große Party sollte heute Abend steigen und aus diesem Grund war Sulu auch hergekommen – um Chris Geschenk zu holen, eine kleine, staubig-graugrüne Topfpflanze, die sicherlich alles andere als attraktiv aussah, aber er wusste, dass Chris sich darüber freuen würde, wenn sie erfuhr, dass es eine vulkanische Pflanze war... Ohne zu wissen, wofür er das tat oder besser für wen, hatte Spock sich bereit erklärt, sie Sulu zu verschaffen. Und statt als Bereicherung der Botanischen Abteilung würde das Bündel fleischiger Ranken nun in der Kabine der Krankenschwester seinen Platz finden. Er hatte sich lange mit Uhura beraten, ob Chris die Pflanze nicht als Spott auffassen würde, denn es war kein Geheimnis, dass sie hauptsächlich aufgrund ihrer hoffnungslosen Schwärmerei für den Ersten Offizier so sehr für Vulkan interessierte...

In diesem Moment hörte Sulu, dass sich die Tür öffnete. Von seinem Standort – oder genauer gesagt von seinem Sitzplatz - aus konnte er nicht sehen, wer eingetreten war. Womöglich der Rosendieb? Es war immerhin noch eine einzige Rose übrig. Lautlos bewegte er sich etwas tiefer in den Schatten eines großen Strauches. 

Tatsächlich kamen Schritte näher. Es war Captain Kirk! Und er hatte eine der fehlenden Rosen in der Hand!!! Jetzt erreichte Kirk den Rosenstrauch und schien die Blüte, die er mitgebracht hatte, mit der zu vergleichen, die sich noch am Strauch befand.

Fast hätte Sulu sich durch eine überraschte Bewegung verraten. Noch bevor er sich entschieden hatte, wie er denn nun reagieren sollte – konnte man seinen Captain so einfach des Rosendiebstahls bezichtigen? – öffnete sich die Tür erneut. Zu seinem Erstaunen verschwand Kirk hinter einem niedrigen Gestrüpp.

 

* * *

 

Peinlich berührt versteckte Kirk die Rose hinter dem Rücken und kauerte sich hinter das Gestrüpp. Wer immer ausgerechnet jetzt hierher kommen musste, entdeckte ihn hoffentlich nicht. Wie sah das schließlich aus, wenn sich der Captain hier in den Büschen herumdrückte? Dazu noch mit einer von Sulus kostbaren Rosen...

Er schob vorsichtig zwei Ranken auseinander und hatte nun freien Blick auf den Rosenstock. Einen Moment lenkte ihn eine schemenhafte Bewegung in einem Busch weiter links ab – war da vielleicht noch jemand? Er vergaß das jedoch, als er Spock auftauchen sah. Der Vulkanier hatte ebenfalls eine rote Rose in der Hand! Der Vulkanier hatte ebenfalls eine rote Rose in der Hand? Kirk war verwirrt. In dem Brief war doch die Rede von einer Rose als Erkennungszeichen gewesen... Was zum Teufel ging hier vor?

Kirk stand auf. „Guten Abend, Mr. Spock“, sagte er ruhig.

Der Vulkanier drehte sich zu ihm um, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen. „Captain?“ Die Rose, die er eben noch in der Hand gehalten hatte, war verschwunden.

„Was machen Sie hier?“, fragte Kirk.

„Ich wollte sehen, wie die vulkanische Pflanze gedeiht, die ich für Mr. Sulu besorgt habe“, erklärte Spock gelassen. „Offenbar ist sie jedoch nicht hier. Bitte verzeihen Sie die Störung.“ Mit einem knappen Nicken machte er sich auf den Rückweg.

Kirk sah ihm verblüfft hinterher.

 

* * *

 

Sulu in seinem Versteck richtete sich unwillkürlich ein wenig auf. Er hatte die Rose in Spocks Händen ebenfalls gesehen. Der Captain und der Erste Offizier hatten Rosen gestohlen? Es war nicht zu fassen!! Es war einfach nicht zu fassen... Genauso wenig, wie sich erneut die Tür öffnete. Was war hier heute eigentlich los? Sulu reckte den Kopf, um zu sehen, wer jetzt wieder auftauchte.

 

* * *

 

Auch Kirk hörte die Tür und die eilig näher kommenden Schritte. Er hechtete erneut hinter das Gestrüpp und stieß sich das Knie an einer ungünstig wachsenden Wurzel. Kirk biss sich auf die Lippen, um einen leisen Aufschrei zu ersticken. Verflucht, tat das weh...

Es war eine ziemlich aufgelöst wirkende Christine Chapel, die da auftauchte und sich hektisch umsah. Als sie niemand entdecken konnte, stand sie eine Weile reglos da und versteckte sich dann rasch hinter einem Baum.

Und während Sulu und Kirk – jeweils ohne vom andern zu wissen – darüber nachgrübelten, was das nun wieder zu bedeuten hatte, öffnete sich die Tür erneut. Heute ging es hier wirklich zu wie im Taubenschlag. 

Uhura war der nächste, unerwartete Besuch. Sie war ganz in weiß gekleidet und leuchtete förmlich im matten Halbdunkel in diesem Abschnitt des Parks. Und auch sie trat zu dem Rosenstock und schien ihn zu untersuchen. Als es plötzlich hinter ihr raschelte, fuhr sie herum.

Christine trat aus ihrem Versteck hervor und starrte sie überrascht an. „Nyota?“

„Chris?“

„Was machst du denn hier?“

„Was machst du hier?“

Es klang fast wie ein Echo, denn beide Frauen hatten nahezu gleichzeitig gesprochen.

„Ich dachte, du bist auf der Party.“

„Und ich dachte, du bist auf der Party. Es ist schließlich dein Geburtstag.“

Christine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich... Nyota, bitte, du erzählst doch niemandem, dass ich hier war?“

„Natürlich nicht“, beruhigte sie die Freundin. „Aber warum bist du hier?“

Eine kleine Pause entstand. „Ich habe...“, begann Chris schließlich zögernd. „Ich habe Spock eine Valentinskarte geschickt. Und eine Rose, die ich Sulu gestohlen habe. Und... ihn gebeten, sich hier mit mir zu treffen. Aber... als ich hier war, habe ich den Mut verloren und mich versteckt.“

Uhura begann zu lachen.

„Ich verstehe nicht, was daran so komisch ist“, meinte Christine gekränkt.

„Nichts“, japste Uhura atemlos, als sie sich soweit beruhigt hatte, dass sie sprechen konnte. „Aber ich hatte die gleiche Idee. Nur habe ich mein Glück bei Leonard McCoy versucht.“

Chris verstand. „Dann gehe ich besser“, sagte sie. „Es war sowieso dumm von mir, zu glauben, er würde kommen.“

„Ach Chris, es tut mir so leid“, meinte Uhura tröstend und umarmte sie. „Komm‘ wir gehen jetzt zu deiner Party und vergessen das ganze. Spock ist mir vorhin begegnet, er war auf dem Weg ins Labor. Vermutlich hat er die Karte ignoriert. Du weißt doch, wie er ist.“ Sie zögerte kurz. „Hast du sie eigentlich unterschrieben?“, fragte sie beiläufig. 

Chris lächelte schief. „Nein, das habe ich mich nicht getraut.“ 

Uhura grinste. „Ich auch nicht. Stell‘ dir nur mal vor, Spock taucht doch noch hier auf und Leonard ebenfalls. Ihre Gesichter würde ich ja zu gerne sehen, wenn sie feststellen...“

Die Tür öffnete sich.

„Los, schnell weg hier.“ Chris packte ihre Freundin am Arm und zog sie hinter den Baum, hinter dem sie sich zuvor versteckt hatte. „Das ist bestimmt Len. Wenn er uns sieht, denkt er, wir wollen ihn auf den Arm nehmen.“

Doch es war nicht Doktor McCoy! Es war Spock, dem die anonyme Einladung keine Ruhe gelassen hatte. Die Rose, die er erhalten hatte, stammte zweifellos von hier. Es konnte sich jedoch nur eine Verwechslung handeln, viele Besatzungsmitglieder hatten identisch aussehende Fächer im Sportraum. Da fast eine Stunde seit seinem ersten Besuch vergangen war, glaubte er, dass Kirk inzwischen ebenfalls gegangen war. Seltsam, dass gerade sein Captain sich hier aufgehalten hatte. Er interessierte sich doch nur wenig für Pflanzen. Zwar war die in dem Schreiben genannte Uhrzeit bereits vergangen, doch vielleicht erschien der anonyme Briefeschreiber oder die anonyme Briefeschreiberin doch noch und er konnte den Irrtum korrigieren. 

Als sich kurz darauf die Tür öffnete, drehte sich Spock erwartungsvoll um. (Genau wie die vier anderen in ihren Verstecken.) 

Doktor McCoy kam herein und blieb verblüfft stehen, als er den Vulkanier sah. „Himmel, Spock, was zum Teufel machen Sie hier?“, fragte er.

Der Vulkanier antwortete nicht sofort – das einzige Anzeichen von Überraschung, das er zeigte. „Ich warte auf jemanden.“

Der Arzt beäugte ihn misstrauisch und hielt ihm dann ein Stück Papier entgegen. „Seit wann haben Sie ein Verlangen nach romantischen Tête-à-tête mit mir im Botanischen Park?“, spottete er. „Vielleicht kommen Sie morgen besser in die Krankenstation, damit ich Sie untersuchen kann.“

Spock hatte das Stück Papier genommen und auseinandergefaltete. Jetzt legte er es wieder zusammen und reichte es dem Arzt zurück. „Das stammt natürlich nicht von mir“, sagte er steif. „Wenn Sie mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würde – ich fürchte, das war ein Scherz.“

Schon wieder öffnete sich die Tür.

„Was...? Los, weg von hier, dann wissen wir gleich, welcher Scherzkeks hinter diesen Einladungen steckt.“ McCoy packte den überrumpelten Vulkanier am Arm und zog ihn zur Seite – einen Moment lang dachte Sulu, er würde sich ausgerechnet das gleiche Gebüsch aussuchen, in dessen Schatten er die ganze Komödie verfolgt hatte – aber dann zerrte der Arzt Spock mit sich hinter die tief herabhängenden Äste einer gewöhnlichen Kiefer. 

Eine angespannte Stille herrschte im Park, als Janice ahnungslos zu dem Rosenstock trat. Enttäuscht blickte sie sich um. Sie war doch nur fünf Minuten zu spät, Scotty hatte versucht, sie zu überreden, noch länger auf Christines Geburtstagsfeier zu bleiben. Komisch, dass Chris überhaupt nicht dagewesen war. Und wenn sie genauer darüber nachdachte, fehlte auch Uhura und sie war immerhin Chris beste Freundin. Sulu war auch nicht aufgetaucht und auch McCoy und Mr. Spock hatten durch Abwesenheit geglänzt. Vielleicht hatten sie auch alle Valentinstags-Rendezvous? Sie lächelte. Nun ja, Spock bestimmt nicht. Er kam sowieso selten auf Partys und wenn, blieb er nie lange. 

Aber wo war der Captain? Sie hoffte sehr, dass er sich über die Einladung gefreut hatte – auch wenn er noch gar nicht wusste, wer ihn hier erwartete... Wo er nur blieb? Hoffentlich war er nicht schon wieder gegangen.

„Pst! Janice?“

Sie fuhr herum. „Wer ist da?“, fragte sie unsicher.

Uhura und Christine kamen hinter dem Baum hervor. „Was machst du denn hier?“

„Was macht ihr hier?“, fragte Janice fassungslos. 

„Wir haben Valentinsbotschaften verschickt“, sagte Uhura und blickte bedeutungsvoll auf das Gebüsch, hinter dem sich McCoy und Spock versteckten.

„Aber leider ist niemand gekommen“, ergänzte Christine und zupfte Janice am Ärmel, um ihren Blick dorthin zu lenken. Leider hatte der Arzt nicht gesehen, dass sich das Gebüsch dicht über dem Boden stark lichtete und man dort deutlich zwei Paar Starfleet-Standardstiefel erkennen konnte.

„Oh!“ Janice schlug überrascht die Hand vor den Mund, als sie plötzlich verstand. „Oh. Dann gehen wir jetzt am besten ganz schnell auf deine Party, bevor noch jemand merkt, dass wir fehlen...“

„Einen Moment bitte, die Damen.“ Captain Kirk stand auf und bedachte die drei Frauen mit strengem Blick. Dieses Spiel musste wohl endlich ein Ende haben – und außerdem tat ihm von der verkrampften Haltung hinter dem Gestrüpp alles weh.

Die starrten ihn überrascht an. „Captain?!?“

„Jim, was machst du denn hier?“, fragte McCoy, der – gefolgt von Spock – ebenfalls hervor trat. 

Kirk wandte sich Uhura, Janice und Christine zu. „Ich glaube, diese drei Damen hier können das besser erklären.“ Er zögerte. „Aber nicht hier. Schließlich gibt es einen Geburtstag zu feiern! Gehen wir.“

Niemand achtete sonderlich auf McCoy Stöhnen – dem war nämlich plötzlich eingefallen, an was er sich hatte erinnern sollen – Chris Geburtstag. Das erklärte auch ihr Verhalten...

Alle drängten zum Ausgang, als hinter ihnen eine Stimme ertönte. „Darf ich mich anschließen?“

Sulu blickte die anderen mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln an. 

Kirk räusperte sich. „Waren... Sie etwa die ganze Zeit über hier?“

Sulu nickte. „Es war ausgesprochen unterhaltsam. Und vor allem weiß ich jetzt, warum meine Rosen gestohlen wurden..“

 

Ruhe – ähem... Ende - der Vorstellung  
Na denn... schönen Valentinstag.

 

*************************************************************************

I beg your pardon I never promised you a rose garden  
along with the sunshine there's got to be a little rain sometimes  
when you take you got to give so live and let live or let go  
(Lynn Anderson)


End file.
